


Closer

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Female anatomical terms used for ftm/n characters, Handcuffs, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Nipple Piercings, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: Virgil expected to go all the way with his non-binary partner, what he didn't expect was to be cuffed to a chair and forced to submit to Remus, but this is one game he's willing to play.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Smut Sides [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337461
Kudos: 174





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://youtu.be/1tOaQsNa5Js) is the song Remus uses for their routine.

This was not how he expected his date to go, yes it was a possibility but it was a possibility that never happened before. Virgil struggled fruitlessly against the cuffs that held him to the chair hoping to break free before Remus got control. 

"I don't think so, Scare Bear!" Remus cackled and put their foot between Virgil's bound legs. It was unfair when his datemate was dressed like that and he couldn't touch. The toe of those platform pumps was so close to his cock it was maddening. The tentacle fishnet thigh-highs caught his eye and he could just barely see the hint of lace beneath Remus' tight micro mini skirt. This enby was going to be the death of him.

"Babe, I'm warning you," Virgil growled and struggled fruitlessly. He was going to go insane if he couldn't get his hands on those thick thighs and mark them up. 

"Warning me? But look at yourself, Dark Knight! You're not in a position to make threats!" Remus cooed and let their wild hair out of it's short ponytail, "Just relax hot stuff and let me give you a reason to squirm." 

They leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, tickling him with their mustache. Virgil pouted when they stepped back and went to the speaker, swaying their hips as they went. A little bit of music was in order. "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails started playing and Virgil knew he was fucked. 

Remus walked back towards him, swaying their hips in time with the music. On the first two down beats they shrugged their cropped leather jacket from their shoulders and let it fall to the floor as they moved forward.

Virgil swallowed thickly when they stopped in front of him and ran a hand through their hair and and squatted with their legs spread. Biting their lip and lowering their eyelids, Remus thrust their hips towards Virgil, giving him a sneaky peek at the purple lace panties they wore. 

Virgil bit back a low growl as they rose, sensually gliding their hands over their torso and legs, rolling their entire body with the music. He wanted that body squirming beneath him. Damn those handcuffs!

"Remus let me out of these cuffs right now!" Virgil growled. He knew the only word that would free him, but it would put a stop to this game. The more demanding and threatening he got, the more likely Remus would want to submit. 

"Aren't you enjoying the show, Scare Bear?" Remus cooed and teasingly played with the hem of their shirt, exposing and covering their soft belly to catch his eye. It sure did! Virgil couldn't help but stare, dying for that fabric to be tossed to the side as much as he was dying for his freedom.

"Either lose the shirt or let me go so I can tear it off of you with my teeth. It's not fair I'm the only shirtless one."

Remus hummed softly, swaying their hips tantalizingly and toying with the shirt. That second option was tempting, but they had a routine! 

They let go of the hem in favor of tugging the collar of their scoop-neck shirt down to reveal their cleavage and bent at the waist to get eye level with their captive, shimmying to get his attention. Virgil was easy to hypnotize, especially with the way they jiggled. 

"Remus," Virgil snarled. His pants were too tight and he needed contact. Remus simply smirked and rolled their torso as they got up again, peeling their shirt off to show off the lingerie they picked out. The dark purple front-clasping balconette really highlighted just how much skin Virgil needed to get his mouth on. 

Remus approached him and leaned over him, grabbing the back of the chair with one hand and tilting his chin to look in their eyes. That defiant fire was still burning in him and making Remus melt from their core. It was dripping through their panties.

"You look so cute like this, trapped, desperate, and horny." 

"I could do even better if you let me out of these cuffs," Virgil purred, switching tactics, "I could mark you, tease you, fuck you so hard you can't walk. You know you love that." 

"Ooh that's true," Remus thought aloud and righted themself, tapping their chin, "But I kinda want to take you and make you squirm. So—" they ran their hand down from their lip, ghosting between their tits, down past the hem of their skirt and deeper, "—keep enjoying the show, I know I am." 

Remus removed their hand and showed off two fingers coated with viscous slick. They laughed at how he immediately struggled to either break the cuffs or the chair. All that for a measly taste. 

They licked their fingers clean, laving their tongue over and around their digits in the most obscene way possible. Virgil snarled torn between Remus' mouth and the rest of their body swaying in time with the music again. 

"I swear to God the second I am out of these cuffs you're so damn fucked!" 

"Let me get you closer to God so you can get your point across!" Remus purred and turned to the side to shake their ass for him. Another growl got Remus to slowly tease the skirt lower and lower, revealing smooth skin and the skimpiest string imaginable. Virgil couldn't bring himself to look away as that waistband slid over the curve of their ass. 

Remus stepped out of the skirt pooled at their feet and kicked one leg up on the seat next to his hip. Virgil stared down at the sheer lace patch of fabric that barely covered their enlarged clit. 

"You want a taste before I planned on riding that face? You have to be a good boy for me!" Remus cooed and leaned forward smugly. They were so close and Virgil could just lean forward and tear that annoying bra away with his teeth. In fact…

"Oh no you don't!" Remus laughed at jolted back just a little too late. Virgil managed to get the bra unclipped and it fell away from Remus' body. Remus wasn't too surprised and they shrugged it off to reveal their special surprise. 

"You are worst fucking tease!" Virgil groaned. Remus shrugged and bounced in place. They knew all the things to make him go crazy. The cute dangling spider web jewelry on their pierced nipples was a fan favorite. 

"You know you love it!" Remus laughed and sat on his lap, leaning back to pepper his neck with kisses and grinding over his cock. They swore they heard him purring as they bounced their leaking tits for show. 

Virgil squirmed underneath them and fought with the cuffs. He was dying to touch them, rut against that dripping cunt, claim them. He did the next best thing and jerked his head to capture the pair of lips torturing him with his own.

Remus let him take control of the kiss, expertly teasing their palate. They kept grinding on him, leaking into his jeans and moaning into his mouth. With just that hint of control, Virgil moved his hips, pressing his covered cock against his partner and rolling against them. 

Remus purred and bit his lip before getting up, much to Virgil's dismay. They peeked over their shoulder, sticking their ass out, and blew him a kiss before smacking a cheek and groping it. 

"Keep your eyes on this, big boy, you'll want to!" they purred and went straight to twerking over him. Virgil was going to go absolutely insane if he didn't break free. That plump, round ass bounced and jiggled hypnotically, he could only imagine that sight with Remus bouncing on his cock. He let out a throaty snarl when that tease brushed over his aching cock. 

"Remus when I get out of these cuffs you are so royally fucked! I hope you don't have to walk anywhere!" 

"Uh oh!" Remus giggled and turned around, leaning over him, "looks like someone's cranky!" they shimmied, letting a few droplets of milk fall on his pants.

"Since when do you lactate?" Virgil questioned, hiding his worry.

"I've been building up and pumping for a month just for this. But—" Remus trailed off and climbed on the chair, squatting low so Virgil could see everything up close, "—we both know that's not what you're getting yet!" They licked his cheek and rose, rolling their body seductively and tearing their thong off, literally. 

"Babe I swear to—" Virgil began only to be cut off by Remus' rolling their cunt over his mouth. 

"Use that tongue for better things, Scare Bear," Remus purred, "You know you want to." 

Virgil could have been defiant and refused, but he wanted to make Remus squirm. He darted his tongue out and dragged it over their clit, circling it and batting it as more slick dribbled onto his chin. 

Remus moaned and purred, carding their fingers through his hair. Virgil knew how to use his mouth to drive Remus wild. They ground against his face, bouncing their dribbling tits with each thrust. It only got better when he nibbled on their lips and clit.

"Mmm, fuck, just like that, eat my pussy just like that!" Remus groaned and threw their head back. Virgil chuckled and purred against their folds. It was just enough to send Remus over the edge with a loud cry.

Virgil stopped as they went rigid and pulsed. They climbed down and knelt on the seat. They panted, staring at him with a smirk. 

"Ready to let me go so I can fuck you senseless?" Virgil questioned smugly. Remus laughed and unzipped his pants. They pulled out his throbbing cock and stroked it. 

"Mmm no," Remus hummed and sank down, engulfing him, "Make me cum before you do and I'll consider it," they rose up and sank back down, making sure to feel every inch of that cock, "But you won't, you love this pussy sucking you in!" 

Virgil hissed, finally getting some relief, but he was going to prove them wrong. He lurched forward and captured one of their nipples between his teeth, ripping a gasp from them as they picked up the pace. 

"Fuck you!" Remus whined as he suckled the sensitive bud, roughly coaxing the milk they built up into his mouth. He moaned softly at the flood and the sensation around his cock, both warm wet and delicious. Remus' wails and moans were music to his ears when the music faded out. 

"Ooh! Other side!" Remus cried and slowed down. Remus watched, slack-jawed, as Virge pulled off, eyes half-way shut and letting milk spill over his chin. He coaxed his tongue over the small trickle flowing from the untouched side before latching onto the puffy pink bud and bucking his hips. 

Remus keened and rolled their hips, taking him deeper into their drenched, pulsing cunt. He was so hard, throbbing inside them, hitting every good spot with each thrust. They were going to lose it if he kept sucking and nibbling their nipples like that. 

They pushed him back, his mouth still full of milk, and leaned in to taste it for themself. Virgil happily kissed back, opening his mouth to let the sweet fluid wash into their mouth. Remus swallowed it all and moaned at the idea that they were drinking their own milk, their own bodily fluids. 

They moved their hips faster, chasing their own release. If Virgil wanted to bend them over and have his way, that was fine! They needed to cum, pulsing and throbbing and hot. 

Remus broke the kiss with a cry and spasmed as they gripped Virgil's cock and squirted on him. Even their tits joined the squirt fest. 

They slid off of Virgil, aware that he was so close, and got up, kicking off their shoes. Remus shakily removed the cuffs and leaned against the wall, trying to catch their breath.

"Are you done for the night?" Virgil asked, rubbing his wrists as he approached his partner. Remus grinned wildly and shook their head. That fire in Virgil's eyes was burning more intensely than before. 

"In that case," Virgil mused and slammed his hands against the wall on either side of their head, "You're in trouble now." 

"Am I now?" 

"Yeah you are, Pup," Virgil jeered and leaned in close, "You got me so damn hard and now I'm gonna fuck you like an animal." 

Remus moaned and wrapped their arms around Virgil's neck as he spread their legs as far as they could go and hoisted them up against the wall. Virgil kissed them hard and slid his aching cock back into that pulsing heat. 

He wasted no time, bouncing them over his cock while he slammed into them. Remus was a leaking mess, clinging to his sweaty body with their arms and legs as best they could.

Virgil was making use of his hands, clawing at their chest and sides, groping their full tits and ass cheeks, spanking them, and teasing their asshole. No place went untouched and his deep growls and snarls shook through the kiss to Remus' core. 

"I'm close," Virgil gasped as his hips worked deeper into Remus. Remus keened and buried their face in his shoulder. They couldn't feel their legs and all that mattered was having Virgil inside them, wrecking them.

"Fill me, mm, please fill me up!" Remus begged as the heat in their core tightened again. They had their protection and got tested regularly. Virgil growled, slamming into them faster and harder. The pressure building in his core was mounting at an alarming rate. 

"I'm gonna mark your cunt with my cum! Mine!" he hissed. The possessive tone spoken in such a quiet way was enough for one overstimulated enby. Remus came with a cry of his name, gushing and pulsing tightly around his cock. The heat consuming him and pulling him in was enough to make Virge slam Remus against the wall and fill them.

"You good?" he panted. Remus opened their eyes and smiled softly. 

"Yeah, but I think I might be done." 

"Same. Shower and cuddles?" he asked airily. Remus responded with a gentle kiss. 

"You have to carry me, I don't think I'll be walking for a few days!" they giggled, "I should tease you like that more often!" 

"Maybe you should," Virgil chuckled and carried them to the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
